Rain Taijutsu
The Hidden Rain's Mirror Image Taijutsu Style Description: The Hidden Rain Villages Mirror Image Style, This Style is Not often Mastered as it makes use of alot of chakra during battles, Only a few have been said to be able to master this Style and even they have had much trouble in doing Same. The style creates an After image of the user and when you begin attacking the after image will again attack for you allowing you to deal more damage whilst attack in combos and making Combos allot harder to dodge. Although the after image will only mirror you not what your holding. Style Basis: Hand to Hand Training Methods: Training is usually done With concentration towards Chakra Control, Using the tree training method and Walking upon water method to train the body into constant chakra usage. Movement: This Style Can be Different depending on the user so there is really no Significant Movement Type for this Style. Stage One: No rank requirement Being able to create a feint after image witch will only add a slight amount of power to your attack. This After image cannot be maintained for long creating more than one during a battle at this stage will be the last thing you do as you will run out of chakra. Regular Techniques: Side step - Dodging an attack but making your opponent think they hit you but really they hit the after image making a counter easy. Rank D Special Techniques: Delayed Punch- Attempting to punch opponent at close range and missing on purpurse and then the delayed image will attack. Stage Two: Genin The user has basic control over the after image creation. And Can create two or Three per battle using the abilities to fool the opponent and deal mass damage if the opponent is not careful. Regular Techniques: Triple kick - Kick the opponent whilst sliding around the opponent the opponent if hit will be hit three times in different postions. Rank C Special Techniques: Block and Double Kick- attempting to block an opponents move with a kick witch intrun allows the after images to kick the opponent twice. Rank C Stage Three: Genin The user is finally able to use this style comfortably being able to create maybe 3 or four after images at a time and maybe twice per battle with ease. The Chakra is now being controlled well making after images easy to create. Regular Techniques: Rising Punch - A punch that Rises up in succession. Rank C Special Techniques: Rising repeated Punch - A rising punch with 3 after images each image going higher than the previous one allowing a punch to go about 30ft high. Rank C Stage Four: Chunin The user could now beat a Lower level Taijutsu user with ease, And beat a genin with no taijutsu experience in a matter of seconds. the user has great control of the abilities and may be able to create many after images but still only two or three per battle. Regular Techniques: - Special Techniques: - Stage Five: Chunin The After Images When created can be maintained for a long time now Regular Techniques: N/A Special Techniques: descending Kicks - Jumping high then Descending down with multiple kicks downward on the opponent. Stage Six: Jonin By now the User can create multiple images and shows amazing speed and power in the after images and Allowing 3 after images to be held for most of the battle but not all. This stage is usually reached a jounnin level and even then is still hard to maintain. Regular Techniques: Mutli Tap - Confusing the opponent by circling them with immense speed and leaving after images with him. Good for dodging. Special Techniques: Multi tap pressure - Whilst running around the opponent vanishing in to attack and attacking pressure points at the Same Time. (not Chakra points Pressure Points are different) Stage Seven: Sanin The User has now mastered the Style and Can Create After images at will and could easily go a whole battle using after images but would find it hard to cast ninjutsu's Whilst using After images These after images are as powerful as the user where as before they were not and user can delay the time or make the time it takes an after image to hit shorter. Special Techniques: Omni Combo - The user Concentrates hard them When the Opponent is in the midst of a jutsu creation the user vanishes and attack the opponent 13 times and with 13 after images creating a total of 169 Attacks witch are incredible hard to dodge if the user is hit by one the combo continues this is the ultimate attack in this Style. Tame Za Kyokudo Extreme, Unforgiving, Savage Style Description: This style of fighting was derived from boxing, it still holds the formal boxing stance, but as the master of this style became more and more furious with his fighting he began add kicking into his style. This is where Tame Za Kyokudo came from. Style Basis: Hand to Hand, Reflexes Training Methods: Rapid repeats of savage attacks, reflexes trained by putting yourself in danger by throwing weapons at yourself, Crushing trees, stones, and people. Movement: The only real movement that is consistent in Tame Za Kyokudo is keeping one fist close to your body and face for deflecting and countering. Stance: There is only one stance in the Tame Za Kyokudo style, fist positioned with one up close to the collarbone for blocking, deflecting, or countering, while the other one is extended outward forward, just slightly bent in a diagonal angle inward. The feet will be place just about the same as the fist, but slightly closer. Stage One: No rank requirement Still being a fresh student to the style the user is only about the same speed as a normal shinobi, and reflexes haven't changed at all. Regular Techniques: Resu Tame Taibu ~ This is a technique where the user takes the normal stance, once the user does they instantly throw a quick jab with the front fist as the enemy come toward the user, this is just a bluff, or to slightly stun the enemy, as the user throws this fist they will bring their back fist level with their shoulder, and then instantly slam it into the enemy. Special Techniques: Rosutoai ~ Focusing chakra into just the knuckles of their back fist the user will lean there shoulder into the punch and thrust their fist outward, at the moment of contact, or supposed contact the user will release the chakra resulting in a swirl of wind that even if it doesn't hit it will cut the enemy. Stage Two: Genin This stage in the training the users strength has dramatically increased, and is able to put large cracks in oak trees. Reflexes are slightly better, but faced with a greater shinobi the user will be dominated against. Regular Techniques: Tsuyoi Senkou ~ In the original stance the user will swing his leg upward toward the enemies head with his leg slightly limp at close range, this is to hook the foot around the enemies head and throw him downward with the force behind the kick. Special Techniques: -- Stage Three: Genin As in strength the user hasn't really progressed, but the users reflexes have improved to where they can deflect or block a hit easily, but if more than one attack comes at once the user will be hit. Regular Techniques: Kire Ono ~ In the original stance the user will quickly bring their leg upward over the enemies head and bring it down apon the top of their head with much force, enough to make the enemies head slam into the ground. Special Techniques: -- Stage Four: Chunin At this stage the user is able to snap a tree in half with a single blow. The users reflexes are enough to block, deflect, or counter several blows at once. Regular Techniques: Hyoushi Tentou ~ Catching the enemies punch the user will move the fist to the side of the user and throw their elbow into the enemies head with enough force to knock them off their feet. Special Techniques: Assai Hiza ~ Rushing at the enemy the user will leap just to the side of the enemy, at the moment they are beside the enemy the will bring their knee up toward the enemy, at the same time the user will slam their palm into the back of the enemies head, the effects of this blow is enough to injure severely if not kill. Stage Five: Chunin At this stage the users strength has not changed much, but the reflexes of the user has risen dramatically to where they can block, deflect, or counter the enemies attack the instant it is thrown. Regular Techniques: Rinten Atemi ~ As the enemy approaches the user, they will slid their forward foot beside the enemies and slid it to the side bringing them off balance, after so the user will with rotate around the enemy and bring their knee up to the back of the enemies head. Special Techniques: Rokettokobushi ~ Focusing chakra into the users arm the user will rush forward, and just pasted the enemy as the user does they will slam their fist into the enemies stomach and force the chakra out while slinging their arm forward sending the enemy flying back. Stage Six: Jonin At this stage if ever achived the user can crush boulders with a single hit, as for the users reflexes the user is able to block, deflect, or counter mulitpule attacks, at the moment they are thrown. Regular Techniques: Saidohandou ~ In the original stance the use will wait till the enemy is right at them, and swiftly sling their leg at the enemies legs bringing the crashing to the ground, but before the enemy can hit the ground the user will bend downward and kick backwards and up toward the enemies head hitting them into the air. Special Techniques: Kouki Roketto ~ This attack is like the Rokettokobushi, but different when the user connect to fist they will uppercut the enemy in the stomach and send them into the air. After than the user will leap into the air till they are just beside the enemy and send a kick directly into the back of the enemies head, slamming them into the ground. Stage Seven: Sanin This stage is almost unheard of to any shinobi, the only person ever know to achieve this level was Syi Yanshi, the first ever Otokage. At this level the user's speed has increased dramatically, also the strength of the user has greatly increased. Special Techniques: Tejina Kinpaku ~ With this technique the user will focus chakra through out every part of there body, then making a coating around their body the chakra will combine with their muscles, making the user three times a fast and strong. The only draw back to this technique is afterwards the user is almost completely useless. (Last for five post)